


Chained by Utopia

by SupernovaIndigo



Category: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Drama, Drugs, Family Secrets, Fate, Law School, Misery, Money, Other, Pain, Poverty, Psychological Drama, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernovaIndigo/pseuds/SupernovaIndigo
Summary: Ken's Rosenberg nephew is coming to Vice City to study law. The young man is a man of honor, who thinks the justice is everywhere and no one can avoid that great power. Jake is living in an utopia but, soon he'll discover the truth, even if it breaks him apart.





	1. An unekpected call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakura_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_w/gifts).



The sun was up.

The city was hot and the streets not so crowded of people. It was the middle of the day so, anyone was at school or at job.

That is the fate of the modern person. Working all day, partying all night, like living a double life in the same circumstances of existence as everybody.

Gaining money for ensuring a living and what remains goes to parties, alcohol, drugs, women, cigarettes, clothing and accessories.

Party people is the adjectives that describes so good the people in the late 80's.

The blue sky of Vice City was so pure and perfect in this heat.

Outside felt like you'll melt in the sun of august and the reaching of your destination by foot, will be in vain.

In a small office, near the Washington Beach the phon ring annoyingly. "I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming..." Ken murmured very nervous while he was approaching the phone from his desk.

"Yeah. It's Ken Rosenberg!..." He grimaced and sat down in his chair. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hiw are things there? Good good. I'm glad to hear that he is serious about that. Oh man, his whole future is in his hands from now on." The lawyer drink a bit from his cold coffee while he was relaxing in his chair. "WHAT?" He spilled the coffee all over his brown wood desk. "Oh hell no!" He murmured, trying to save the documents from the coffee. "No. I wasn't talking about you. Why would you think that? Anyway. When is he coming? Tomorrow." Ken frowned at that news and put his palm on his desk. " You want me to, what? I can't hear you!" Nervously he spinned in his chair walking around the room. "Wait, wait! Don't hang out! I hear you now." Ken sat on a sofa near the entrance of the office. "Well, I think I can help with accommodation and things like that." He said very calm and rubbed his forehead. "All right! I have plenty of works to do, hear you tomorrow. " Ken hang out the phone, sighing exhausted, the lawyer watched the room and rised cleaning his desk with one of hil old jackets. "Fuck that shit! When I thought I might have a day of peace, comes fate shoveling shit in my face!" The lawyer cursed watching the dirty documents. "Hell, I need to make new ones."

"Hello Ken, how are you doing? " In the room entered a man, in his late thirties.

His skin shown so well that he was no American.

His brown hair was wet from sweat and his suit was wrinkled.

"How am I doing? Do you ask me how am I doing? Well, very perfectly..." Ken answered with anger and rush, he was panicked. The lawyer moved frenetically his hands in the air.

"SHUT UP! SIT DOWN, RELAX!" His friend ordered, sitting in a chair next to lawyer's desk. "What happened? " Tommy asked while he blew the sleeves of his suit.

"Well. At first I was hearing the ringing of the phone, from the outside and I answered and at the phone was my brother, who is a farmer and he told me his son graduated high school with great grades. He took the best grade. But, the thing was he told me the boy wants to be a lawyer, like his uncle. That is me, always a role model. Anyway, I split the coffee on the documents in shock..." The lawyer started to explain to Tommy everything thay happened.

"What's wrong with it?" Tommy asked a bit confused putting his legs on the desk.

" Tommy, the desk is dirty! What was I saying?" Ken paused a moment. " Yeah, about my nephew. He is coming tomorrow to Vice City, because he wants to study law."

"You've already told me that Ken!" Tommy murmured a bit irritated, because of the fact that his lawyer made such big deal, from a thing so small.

"Well, my friend, the thing is... That, my brother is so freaking poor. And he has no money to give to his son. So I need to pay for the boy's school and living in this city. "Ken said exasperating and sat down on his chair.

"Tell the boy to study at bursary and take him at your place. So, you'll don't have to pay him rent." Tommy said calm and unbuttoned the buttoms of his pale blue shirt.

"Tommy, my family has no idea I work with the mafia and other suspicious personages. " Ken explained while he threw the dirty documents into the trash. "Why have you unbuttoned your shirt?"

"It's so damn bloody hot outside." Tommy said very irritated. "I hate this dog-days. "

"I know what I'm gonna do. I'll place the boy at the bursary and give him the apartment, where the massacre with the chainsaw had place."

"Come'on Ken, treat him nice he is your relative."

"O...k..."

"I know a place where he can sit, at the Ocean View Hotel. I've been there and the service is nice. Plus, I can pull some strings and he will pay less. "

"Tommy baby, you're a genies! Let's go get a drink." Rosenberg exclamed while he rose up from his chair.

"And your documents!?" Tommy said while he was pointing at his desk.

"Aw. I'll leave that up to my secretary. Olivia! Olivia!" In the room entered a young lady, bored of life. "Ah, there you are. I'm leaving, can you please do a copy of the documents that I need in Kent Paul's process? "

The girl nodded and walked outside the room calling out someone's name.


	2. The party

The evening orange sky with soft tents of pink ang yellow covered the orizont. The huge buildings of glass or mirror reflected on their huge walls the beauty of the sky along with some bits of the city. Now, Vice started to look alive and pupolated.

Cars engines was the only thing that was heard in the big city.

There, in the daytime nobody knos nobody but in the night it is a possibility to met the one you flirted on last night, but, because you were drunk you don't remember clearly what had happened.

The silence and boredom of the heavy hot day were swapt away by the animal party life of the night.

The life at the night was opposite by the one from the day. In the night, people came easely to one another. In that time the drug dealing was the best, because of the clubs and parties what were hold.

City lights painted the ones who walked down the dark and claustrophobic streets.

Ken get off Tommy's yellow Lamborghini watching amazed the penthouse in front of him.

The music was loud, nearly crushed the eardrum, but it made the atmosphere very pleasant and party like.

"Mercedes clearly knows how to hold a party!" The lawyer exclamed excited and arranged his suit, then, in the car's mirrors he arranged his curly light brown hair. "How do I look? Tommy do I look presentable? "

"You look fine Ken! Now let's go inside." Tommy said with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

They walked down the stone alley, the air smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. Tommy was used to it from his youth with mafia. He was often invited at their grandious parties to ensure that no one beats or steal.

"Tommy!" Her pitched voice was hardened by the use of cigarettes and alcohol. She shouted from the door and jumped into man's arms. Tommy catched her and rotated with Mercedes three times.

"Tommy I am really mad at you! I am so angry with you! You do not call me, you do not text me, you treat me bad. With ignorance." She said without breathing and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am sorry Mercedes. I was busy with work and didn't wanted to burden you with my troubles."

The woman was very tempting, she had wide hips, thin waist that helped her buy everything she wanted because she had clepsidra like bodyshape, because of that everything looked good on her. Mercedes was elegant and rock n' roll a very questioning style, but very popular in the 80's. She wore a fuchsia velvet, stretched, short dress. Her short Cleopatra like haircut was painted with purple, but it was not very visible because of the fact that her natural hair color was dark brown. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Mercedes. Ho...How are you?" Ken shouted uot loud trying to fit in with the atmosphere of the party, but he looked wierd and cringy. He was trying to save Tommy from thid awkward situation.

"Hey Ken!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "Why don't you go inside and talk with daddy and his associates? Drink some whine, champaign, Jak Daniels." With this Mercedes hushed him off.

Ken walked down the way to inside. A bit anxious and worried about the discutions and social part of the party.

He looked stunningly, through the large living room. Beside the window, with glasses with champagne Ken saw Donald talking with Avery. Anxious, the lawyer approached with his heart beating wildly. He sighed and decided that a little chat won't be bad for him.

When he started to walk, a hand beat him on his shoulder, scared the lawyer jumped and watched the person who did so. He was Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez, his face was full with wrinkles from stress, but his eyes still held, the sparkle of a young man in them.

"Colonel. What a surprise! You scared me to death, really. You did so. My heart beat so fast right now. I mean...I am so happy to see you, Colonel. How is the business going? " Ken talked fast, he cracks his fingers, breathing fast.

"Everything is fine Ken. I am glad to see you, again." The colonel answered calmly, holding firmly lawyer's hand. "Where is Tommy?"

"Tommy. Hmmm. He's with Mercedes."

The colonel nodded and watched the people from the party. He saw so many businesses associates, and some of Mercedes's friends.

"Uhuuuuu Love Fist is here bithes! Let's sing some puuuree metal and got into the spiiiirit of the partyyyy." Dick screamed with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand, a cigarette in the other hand. He made a headbang, his cigarette fell on the marble floor, Jezz took it, smoking happy from that.

Ken suspected the cigarette was full drugs.

"Oi oi oi oi! Tere is Paul's lawyer. " Jezz screamed, he ran to catch the lawyer. Even if they were drunk, they ran so fast and could hold their exhibition. Ken tryed to run but, Dick catched him and hold him tight of his hand, in his struggles to break free Ken somehow broke his hand clock. Jezz approached with his face pale as hell, his makeup was giddy on his face his hair was shaky and wet. "Where do ya think ya goin'." Jezz murmured in his ead and held lawyer's other hand.

Shaking, Percy and Willy approached them dragging a chaise, Dick and Jezz pushed Ken onto the chaise. All band sit around him like children around a new toy or cats when they are watching a laser on the wall.

"Man, tell us man how's Paul? We miss 'im man." Jezz started and placed Dick's stolen cigarette in Ken's mouth with force. "Ya man how's Paul? " Percy said sad.

"WE ALL MISS OUR MANAGER PAUL." They said at once watching Ken with eyes full of tears.

"HE IS FUCKING FINE. I WILL TELL THE COURT IT WAS A JOKE WHEN HE WAS ORDERING DRUGS THROUGH THE PHONE! AND ALSO HE WAS DRUNK." The lawyer screaned furious, all band members got him out of him comfort zone. Almost all eyes from the room were pointing at them. Ashamed Ken hide his face in his palms.

"'Ey wa'cha watching at?" Dick screamed with babbling voice watching around him. "Hey that's ma ccigarette! I thought I lost it." He exclamed excited and took the cigarette from Ken's hand starting to smoke from it.

"Thank you lawyer." All Love Fist band members said and watched very happy. But the silence and peace didn't hold so long because Jezz started to whistle at girls.

"Hey chick! Ya're looking so sexy. Do ya want an autograph from the greatest, sexiest and amazing man from the world?" He said pointing to a girl with blonde pigtails, who wear a red bra underneath a short whiwhite shirt, with a black lather miniskirt and long high heels.

"Yeah." She answered walking towards the band. Percy rised and pushed Jezz, the leadsingr fell on the floor. Percy gave the girl an autograph and started to talk with her about sex and stuff like that. The other band members disappeared, maybe in the search for alcohol or chicks. Whatever it was Ken was glad he was free from the drunken, srazy Scottish men. He walked in Avery's direction and started to talk eith him about business. When after an hour from the incident with Love Fist, Willy came to him with a bag full of alcohol and drugs.

"Where do you have these?" Ken asked annoyed by his rudeness.

"I took 'em from kitchen for ya. " He said babbling.

Ken placed them on the window's still. "Now go away! I need to talk about business. " Ken ordered and turned his back to Willy.

Ken felt himself pushed, but Avery catched him. Jezz hampered and fell on the lawyer.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Avery said in his stiff voice. He placed better his black hat on his head watching at Love Fist band members. In his falling Jezz shed his alcohol on Ken's shirt.

The band members babbled and watched ashamed at one another. But before the rain of excuses would start Ken went out of the house and called a taxi.

"Fucking idiots! My shirt is ruined, as my image." Ken complained to himself and walked down the street.


	3. The big city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning made me a bit nostalgic. Hell, I'm only 19.

Now, it was morning.

The city started to come to life, it was noisy and annoying. But, for a person who was used to hear non stop the sound of horns and footsteps on the road accompanied by voices.

It was perfect normal.

When you'll wake up and see the white light coming down from the sun, not from the street lamps, you'll immediately realize a new day started and you need to keep the memories from that crazy party in your mind. Search for the most basic and normal piece of clothing in your wardrobe, brush your hair in a normal way, like society likes and go to work.

If you are in high school you can still make stupid things like idiotic jokes or smoking in the school garden or to be non-atendent to classes until they call your parents or sent you to detention.

But as a crazy and rebel teen you'll dress like hell, brush your hair and arrange it upwards just to be in the spotlight. Just to show you're different and unique, you don't do that for attentuon or for praises you look like a combination of many genres because you want to define yourself you want to find who you really are.

It's a very nice part of your life, live the moment without beeing a dick with the others because the time and generations never come back.

Ken woke up at the sound of his phone. "Who the hell is on this hour?" He murmured annoyed, hardly mqnaging to take the phone from the pocket of his shirt. He fell asleep dressed, the lawyer was to sad and grumpy to change his clothes and to sleep without the help of sleeping pills.

It was a terrible night. When he was doing fine and nobody would try to make him feel stupid or like he don't fit in or belong in.

Here they come, the stupid four metal wierdos. Their behaviour ruined his well being state and made him feel so miserable, it happened in the moment when he felt fine and started to catch the self confidence he needed so badly in a situation like this. Hell, he could ask a girl bravely, if she wants to make sex with him, and not be ashamed or red like a tomato.

He took the phone and answered, praying it was not Kent Paul who begs him, like a slave in his final moments, to set him free from the jail. Or Tommy who'll apologise in Love Fist's name or ask him why he left so early.

"Uncle Ken, where are you?" A soft boy voice asked. The panick was very strong in his voice.

In that moment Ken slapped himself so hard that he felt his nose being crushed for a short moment.

"I'm on my way! It's a traffic blockage a gruesome car accident..."

"Of poor people. I hope nobody was badly injured and the cars are very lightly hit. " Ken sighed he was so tired of the soft caring angel side of his nephew. It was the real world when distress and catastrophe were very likely to happen. More often than a good thing in Ken's opinion.

"Yeah, yeah. Wather, I'll be there in half an hour." He hang up without waiting for an answer from his nephew. He washed his face and took a mint candy for his bad smelling breath, Ken took a pair of sport shoes and walk out of his office, running like it was catched by a fire. The lawyer took his car swaring under his breath and headed to the aeroport in the other side of the big city.

Rosenberg didn't lied he was there in a half an hour, but he got fines for speed. He'll pay them when it will be necessary, videlicet when they'll knock in his door to ask for the money.

"Hey!" Ken shouted at his nephew waving one hand.

The boy was tall and thin, with short messy brown hair. His long arms made him look like a young adult in his thirties, his skin was brown from digging in the corn fiel in the middle day hours.

Even if he was doing field work, like digging, harvest, he still had the best grades from all his class even in high school, with thirty-four peers. He was a young boy, he was motivated to study and be the best because his mother told him, if he will study hard and be the best from the best, he'll be rich and there will be no need in doing farmer work and saving money for the next day.

He wore an old grey shirt with a pair of black jeans. It was easely visible he was not from here and he was not so used to the noisy and always sunny time of Vice city.

He ran to the car, holding tight his hand luggage.

"It's nice to see you again, young boy! Oh, you've grown up! " Ken exclamed embracing his nephew beating him on his shoulder. There was a silent moment when no one said a word, they were just analizing each other and studying each ones features.

It was very normal beacuse they haven't seen in decades.

"Will I live with you?" Jake asked breaking the silence between them.

"No. You'll stay at the Ocean Beach hotel. It's a very nice place. Nice people, nice employees, good food, nice drinks. "

Jake sat in his chair daydreaming and fancying about his new life at the other side of the continent. He missed a bit his family but, all the beauty and glody his uncle was talking about made him be greedily satisfied by all he heard.

Jake watched on the open window and left himself caught up by the smell of hot and ice cream from the air, while they were listening to Amy Holland She's on fire at Flash FM.

In their way, they met an ice cream car, Tommy was the driver, he horned at Ken, waving a hand at his lawyer.

"Who was him uncle?"

"He's Tommy, one of the men I represent at the court, he's a misionaire and has a big amount of businesses around the city." Ken answered with a soft tone and sung along with the song from the radio.

In a long time, on the road, what seemed like an eternity for Jake, they arrived at the Ocean Beach Hotel.

Jake stared at the huge building, it was bigger than the ones he saw in Libery. The boy entered the room, without his uncle who was urging to get to a process. He jumped in the bed, leavig his luggage in a corner of the room.

This room was clean and even had a fan that was attached to the celling. Exhausted, he took off his shirt and hhis pants, sleeping only in pyjama pants.

The weather was hot, burning hot, more than he expected it to be.

Ken rushed to his office, he changed his suit making a very quick shower, shouting and swearing in the same time. He cursed himself because he could've told his annoying dreamy nephew to take a taxi and not spend so much time with nothing.

He took the documents prepared for him by his nice secretary, who, in his mind, was a sneaky bitch, who was making him sweet eyes and offers just to get a big salary and more days off. She was a student at literature and foreign languages who seemed to fit better in the secretary domain than the one a teacher.

She was too soft and nice for working with, the animals from the jungle, as Ken named the high school students. But maybe she had a beast side that she kept avoided.

Kent Paul was so happy and excited for his own declaration of freedom. He didn't knew how Ken managed to get him out of this big shit, he didn't care too much because he was free like the bird. Speaking of birds, he remembered he hadn't touched a woman in two weeks and he was so excited about making sex or touching a woman once again.

Paul felt like he was introduced to civilization after so many decades spend in jungle, it was amazing. When he was out in the streets he knelt and kissed the pavement, hardly inhaling the poluated hot air of the city.

"I'm back again in the game baby!" He shouted and scared some pedestrians who were making their way through there.

"Thanks to me. Now listen! Don't do shits like this once again, because it was so hard for me to get you out of the loop, if you do that again I don..."

"Yeah, yeah. Ambulance chaser I'll be carefull now get out of here! The chicks won't talk to me because you are near me." He explained rising an eye brow and waving at a taxi what was pasing in their direction, but he was ignored.

"Screw you!" He screamed. "Ken, my friend will you take me to the Malibu?"

"No." This simple word crushed Paul's expectations. He thaught he heard wrong.

"I have plans to do." Ken answered a bit panicked.

"What? Have you caught a bird and asked her if she'll teach you how to fly? Because man, you need some relaxing time. You look like my father's father. " The lawyer was tired of all this bullshit and walked off, ignoring the maniac.

"Oi, oi, oi. What I've said? You nutter!"


	4. Wasting time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! This idea came to me when I was listening the LEGENDARY BAND Black Sabbath, the 80's were the best for music and clothing. In my opinion. I want a revive of this times.
> 
> Now we'll se how Tommy's and Mercedes's relationship is going and some of Jake's thoughts. Damn, that's a very very very soft chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry guys and girls.

The time pass like a feather in the soft breeze of may. The animal parties from the night time kept on. In the country of ever summer the party and happiness kept going all the year, they never stopped.

This place looked like a party paradise, the weather was always warm and sunny.

The people were friendly and happy, they always had a tiny smile on their face.

In Vice, the time seemed to be stopped, everything was nice and colored, it always looked like everyone will live eternally with the same fun and excitement in their eyes and the adrenaline of youth will always flow on their veins. The deceiving smell of youth and fun, it seems to be here forever but, it's not.

Now, Jake saw himself student in his first year at the University of Vice City, the best university of the country. He was very proud of himself and very proud that he made his parents proud of him.

The only thing that mattered for him, in life, was that his parents need to be proud of him, he needed to be the best of the best, nothing less.

He woke up in the morning and rushed to his window. Clumsy, he opened it, leaving the fresh air of morninig enter into the room. Jake watched the orange sky coloring the atmosphere.

Some pedestrians were talking down, another ones were rushing, probably to get in time at their jobs. He put on him his uncle's black suit. He arranged his hair in the bathroom mirror and got out of the hotel. In his way he met two teens a girl and a boy who seemed very hangovers. He ignored them and kept going on his way to the university. It was his first day so he got out of his new home with an hour before the starting of the ceremony, he had to be sure he is there on time.

When he got out, he wasn't expecting the air to be so chill. The sky had a pastel blue tent and there was no sign of the last night street party at the corner of the hotel.

Jake had to go his way to the university by foot, he wished to see the coty better and the taxis were expensive. He had to go to from the beach near the hospital what was in front of the mall, the university was in front of the two buildings and it had a splendid view to the ocean.

As he walked his way he saw a pedestrian, in man who wore a black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, black boots like his jacket and hair, dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

He saw swindlers like him in Liberty. The acted cool and dangerous around the one who looked fragile and weak, they did so to scare them and took something of valor from them. He was disgusted by this type of people, they were miserable he promised to himself to clean up the world from this rats, this shits who treats to overcome the world with their filth. He was very revolted of the police who did nothing to stop them. He wished a better world and he swore he'll make it every cost. Jake wasn't afraid by them, he was revolted by their filthy attitude who poisoned anyone who entered in contact with this human trash, this disgusting rats.

The man looked suspicious and the sunglasses avoided his eyes.

Jake followed him with his eyes and his doubts become true. He took the purse of a young girl. Jake approved the girl and rised her from the ground, his fist must have surprised her. Jake left her leaned a wall, then he followed the man. He cursed himself for chosinf to wear a beautiful and incomode suit. He catched the man in a gang, it was a cul-de-sac, Jake stopped and took some deep breaths. With his blood pomping in his veins, his body hot and his head heavy from anger he approached the man who was very nervous. Jake punched his in the face and grabbed his arm, but, the thief got out a knife. In a fracrion of a second, Jake felt his left arm very hot, he hit the man in his stomach.

The knife fell to the ground, with a sharp noise. Jake realized somethind is wrong, something is broken he looked athis arm and saw the cut from the sleeve of the suit. But he was pushed to the ground by a rain of fists that fell on him. Even in the moment when everything stopped, he felt numb and he felt his body aching. The hero saw the man getting out with the purse and his money fron his pocket.

Tommy was up. He watched the city from his window, he inhaled once and remainded in his bad, watching the celling. The man searched for Mercedes in the bad, but she was no where to be seen.

He sat in silence admiring the beautiful angels and birds what were sculpted on the celling. The artist was really great in Tommy's opinion. But a thought ran through his mind, maybe everything was so perfect because Ricardo Diaz threat to kill the artist if he wasn't doing his job perfect.

The door opened with a creak. Tommy searched behind the pillow for his pistol. He turned around slowly just to see Mercedes with a tray. On that tray Tommy saw pancakes and coffee. She wore just his blue shirt and a pair of fluffy socks.

"Tommy baby you woke up!" Mercedes said in the sweetest tone. She left the tray on the nightstand, slowly she leaned to kiss him. But, they were interrupted by Tommy's phone.

"Who the fuck is on that hour! Hell, baby we can't have our alone time..." But Tommy did a hand sign and rushed out of the sheets with his phone ringing in his hand.

Mercedes jumped angry in the bed and covered herself with the sheet. Everyone had to distract Tommy from her, it was unfair.

She cursed out loud the person who was calling Tommy and covered her head with the pillow.

"No Paul I don't wanna your fake labeled clothes. No I don't. Bye Paul! I SAID BYE PAUL!"

"What was he wanting? " Mercedes asked Tommy when he entered the room. She still had the pillow on the head.

"He wanted to give me some fake labeled clothes. The prick insisted they were real, not imitations. Whatever. " He sighed falling into bed. Mercedes tryed again to kiss him but she rejected her murmuring. "I'm eating."

At that time Mercedes felt worthless and cheap but she kept silent feeling very offended by his action.

She remembered she entered into the "sex entertainment" (she was an exotic dancer) just to make anyone watch her, admire her, want her.

She liked when everyone's eyes were on her admiring her, envying her, want her, she liked to be in the spotlight. To be the brightest star. Suddenly, feeling her pride crushed she just took on her clothes and gone eithout a word.

"Mercedes, baby! I didn't meant to... Sory hun! Mercedes...!" But she left his voice become an echoo and vanish. Mercedes didn't liked to be the second option, a person into the shadow. She was very spoiled by anyone around her, including Tommy who was always making the woman feel like she's the richest and glamorous chick on the world. She took her pager from her purse and gavi Misty and Candy a message, inviting them on shopping with her.

Jake was out on the street, with his ego crushed and his anger boiling. People gave him wierd looks when they saw him walking down the street holding his bloody arm and breathing hard. He inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to try and calm himself down. As he headed to the hospital, he saw so many people out into the streets but, no one was caring about himself. Each of them was going in a rush, they were looking in front of them they didn't seem to show importance at things what happen around them. It was a sad aspect that put Jake in a dedp thinking process. The ignorance of the people was so transparent it was everywhere, it looked like everyone was a little robot who is set to do something.

"Sir! Sir are you all right?!" A soft female voice asked. She almost jump scared when Jake turned to watch her. She was small and dressed like a very respectable woman. In a pink suit with a tight dress and a shoulder pads jaket. She was blonde, the pink seemed to be her favorite color because her lipstick and eye makeup were pink.

"Lady, I've been injured in a fight wirhwith a thief." He declared almost sighing and he leaned against a wall. "I ... I'm hurt, please, tell me is there a hospital more close than the university place." Jake was a bit dazzed hw fwlt his powers leaving him. The blonde was moved by his action, she felt her heart beating faster than usual.

The thin lady took him by the hand and dragged him to her car.

She drove a white convertible car. Jake didn't cared about the material aspects of this situation, he wished to get quickly at the hospital and have his wound fixed. But the time passed like an eternity in his heavy eyes.


	5. Cigarette smoke

Five mounths passed since his failled heroic action, it made him feel stupid and worthless but he kept living, breathing for his goal to defend the justice and be it's mighty warrior. He wanted to became the eraser of the unjjustice, he wanted so bad to be a person who is the most important, he wanted to be studied at every school and to be known as the man who changed humanity into something better.

Now he was studying hard, helping his uncle with opinions about his casses. That whole 'opinion thing' made Ken really angry. He was pissed by his angelic blind side that cared only about the good and ignored the fact that anyone needs discharge. He regretted so baddly that he agreed in keeping his nephiew with him. Buthe could do nothing else than endure his megalomanic speech that sounded like a sick utopia. Ken never told him that, but his actions showed very well that he had no time and patience for him, he was tired by all of his casses and work he had to do for Tommy.

Now Jake sat in the car waiting for Merceds to come from the club. He found her proffesion pretty dangerous and 'cheap', she was an exotic dancer.

She had so much money that she could afford studying medicine from her own budget. He envied her for her fortune and luck she had a powerfull father and a fountain of money.

He never understood why she wouldl like to spend her nights in a nightclub comforting stincky old sad men, dance for them in a word be their whore. He hated this behaviour in women, they were free equal politicaly and social with men but, a bigpart of them choose to be men's sluts and do all they want for some good cash. He watched the city, a group of teenagers crossed the street. They were shaking from the right to the left, of course they were drunk, or even worse they could've taken drugs. In this time, the drugs became a very popular thing everyone who wanted to be cool or just in trend had to smoke weed or just inhale the white pouder of infinite happiness. He heard discutions between his rich colleagues who tried this interdictedsubstance that itfelt like you were in heaven, all the sadness dissapeared melting away in a cloud of beautyfull dreams. The group was very noisy screamed and jumped in each others back screaming 'sex'. They really didn't cared if the people around looked at them like they were some type of crazy wierd teens who got out of the sanatory. They lived theyr life to the fullest.

Jake saw them as crazy, careless and iressponsable who just distroyed the world making it a mess. He wanted so bad to smash this large smiles from their bright faces. He wanted to crush them under his shoe and delight while he was hearing them pleading him to stop begging him to show them mercy, but, he would not because they were foul. And all that was fould needed to be extinguished from the world. He looked at the girls who had bite marks on their fragile and milky white necks they were such a shame for their parents. Sleeping with every male just to satisfy themselves, they were a shame for feminity.

Disgusted he looked in other way and saw a beggar who sat in the corner of the street, with his hands rised. He was just resigned with all his messy life. The poor man was empty in and out, he looked loke he wasn't waiting for a miracle to happen or for it to be just a nightmare. He made peace with the idea of being a homeless man. But he dud nothing to change his fate, he just caried his life day by day living it as it was. Siting in the street and begging, nothing more and nothing less. Suddenly a cold shicer ran down his spine, he remembered the time when his mother told him to help anyone, because it will make him a better man. So he did. Jake got out of the car, closed it and walked towards the man. The street had pink and blue light coming from the Pole Position club, the colors were beautiful. A smell of cigarette smoke filled the dry air.

Some moans broke the pleasant misterious atmosphere of a city drowned in night and mistery. The teenagers from the last time were fucking in a gang near by. With a grimace Jake ignored them, and handed ten dollars to the beggar who looked athim with a living shine in his dark brown eyes.

He opened his mouth and said in an empty voice. "This life is not for you. Leave it behind 'cause it will eat you alive. "

Scared and surprised Jake left, he walked faster to the car remembering Mercedes must be waiting for him.

#

The music was loud in the Pols Position. The red lights made the place more tight and sensual. In the spotlight, on the scene, Mercedes shone like a pure diamond, she waved her dark purple hair out of her face, giving a seductive smile to her audience. Men of all ages, who sat near the stage like she was going to threw money on them. They all watched her without breathing, cut by her sțunning body and beauty. They looked like wome hingry wolves who were drooling at her. She wasn't intimidated by the image, on the contrary. Seeing all this men, desiring her, lusting for her, admiring her made Mercedes feel like a godess. She moved slowly in their direction slowly throwing the short cardigan. Their faces became red and soon they became to give in to their inner beast, their animal instinct what set their flesh on fire. She was proud by their reaction, she sat in her knees playing with the black lace socks, smiling at anyone who looked at her.

She was their godess.

Now not only the men in front of her watched her, all the men from the club looked at her, amazed by this woman who gaved them pure pleasure and shivshivers.

She threw one longsock at the men in front of her, they came in their senses and started to fight for the sock. It was so amuzing for Mercedes to see how easy the men can be controled, using just seduction and erotism. She rised again, walking in front of the men who sat quiet looking at her like Mercedes was one of the marvels of the world. Well, of their world.

She rotated around the bar, dancing for them. They were animated by their primal instinct of lust. One of the man, a cuban, thin and thick rised his hand and placed caredully 500 dollars in her red bra. She smiles at him, leaving him to touch her breast. It made him red like a tomatoe, broke him from the reality of the world. He was frozen in time, drove on the total extasy by this foxy who liked to live dangerous.

When he woke up beaten on the shoulder by his two friends who were envious on him.

"Ya' man you touch da sweet flesh. Your real man, man big cohones!" The cuban man just watched the woman disapearing behind the red curtins.

#

Mercedes was out, the chill air drove shivers down her spine, it was colder than she expected or she was just set on fire by this cuban vergin who lost his mind in front of her. That kind of domination made her self esteem bost, she was proud she can call herself more experienced than a man. She kinda liked his mustache and the look of little kid on his face was priceless.

She entered in the car, Jake looked tired at her and drove out of the parking lot begind the club. Mercedes took a package of cigaretes out of her jacket pocket and handed one to Jake. She wanted to break the odd silence between them.

With a hand move he refused her cigarete.

"Your a good boy!" She said touching his shoulder. Then, caressing his neck with two fingers. Jake took her hand and placed it in her lap. "Mercedes, you're my boss girlfriend. I don't wanna problems." He said tired.

"I am not Tommy's girlfriend. He sees me like a friend and a sex friend. He doesn't love me anymore, he don't spend so much time with me. " She said angry and inhaled the cigarette smoke leaving out a sigh.

"He is just busy. Having bussinesses around the whole town must be pretty exhausting." He said that in an attempt to calm her down. He was disgusted by this woman who thaught that all men belong to her and need to obey her will. He thaught that she was the fault, she slept with different men just for fun, she danced on a club for money, she was spoiled and selfish. She was innapropriate for a girlfriend.

Mercedes tried qgain to touch the man but he rejected her. She looked angry at him, she was offended by all his pride that made him look innacesible.

Mercedes said nothing and finished her cigarette listening to Love Fist at VRock. She looked again at Jake who seemed tired, she needed to atmit that she was tired too. Mercedes was exited for coming home and have a bubble bath, a glass of red whine and sleep covered in her purple silk cover.

"Drive faster honey I want home!"

Jake nooded and did like she said, he was annoyed by her attitude, he just wanted to get in his hotel room and study .


	6. Blood and links

Life is always taking us to unekpected and wierd situations,

We are just the slaves of our own destiny, obeying and following the rules of the cruel game of surviving.

Kill or be killed. Everyone knows that rule and applay it when it's needed because we humans, are beeings capable or good and eveil.

We live in a world full of snakes, what's cold and careless but we still keep fighting with the bitter torrent of fate wishing to be some sun rais that will make the wold a better place. But, all we do is drowning in utopia.

.

Jake walked again into the colored streets of Vice City, without a direction. He was like a leaf into the wind, no direction no intention to give up on his dream. His body was sweating, his blood run boiling through his narrow veins. He felt guilty for everything. In that moment he had a wish to smash himself but he didn't.

He was a fool for thinking that he could survive and get victorious into this now life, into the wild city. He watched his palms, they were clean, but he saw only blood on them. Closing his eyes he started to walk trying to clear his mind, but all he could think of was the misery that he did helped on making.

"You son of a bitch!" A drunk woman shouted at him while she tryed to gain her balance again but it was all in vain.

Jake smashed into her, the impact was minuscule, but, for her drunk body it was too much. She fell on the sidewalk. She started to swear Jake as she tryed to get up. Her bra straps were down and her tight dress looked like she dressed in a hurry.

Jake was too caught in his thaughts to help the woman rise and apologies to her. He had too many problems to actually care for the outside world. What good to care for the outside when inside you are braking like a mirror? He thaught as he walked in sea's direction. The wet salty air filled his dry lungs makeing him feel a bit relaxed. He sighed and sat down on the warm sand, the sensation of haveing the solf salty breeze caressing his sweaty skin was calming.

But as he sat on the warm sand the memories of this bloody day come to him. They were chasing him, tonting him, impaling him with the spear of justice. He did something wrong by helping to bring to an end this diabolic and coldblooded plan.

.

The huge mansion of Tommy was guarded by his men who served him like he was their god. Well, he was the God of the underground world. He was a role model for the young gangsters who sweated blood and broke endless rules just to be like him and even greater.

He had many enemies but he paid no mind at their pety treats. Tommy just turned in their direction and stepped on them breaking them and smashing them, he was a beast, an invincible man, he touched his dream and he had no intention to leave it slip through his fingers.

The lamps threw a pale yellow light in his office. Tommy sat quiet on his black leather chair drinking cognac with ice. He aanalized all that happened along this week.

"Oh god this place lookes horrible! I can't stand this look." Tommy heard Ken complaining. The lawyer was so loud, it gave him a headache. Before the door was opened he took a galss from the cabanet and pour some cognac in the second glass.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Ken screamed and run to hug Tommy. "Man, man how are you doing? 'Cause I have some horrible news to tell you. " Ken said very nervous as he got far from Tommy and started to rotate through the chamber. "This chicken shit is going to be a disaster. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Well, you're not gonna beleive me but I have some horrible news. I've seen something that made me lose my shit." Ken said very agitated while he was walking faster and faster giving the impresion of going to make a whole through the floor. Tommy was annoyed by Ken's behaviour from the first day they've met but he kept that a secret. Even if seven years passed from all the Sonny thing he still was puzzeled, amused and dumbfooled by Ken's exagerated behaviour.

Tommy aproched the lawyer and put a hand on hid shoulder but the man just spinned around like he was fidget spinner. "Ken!" He exclamed trying to figure out what's going on.

"KEN, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" He shouted loud making Ken to stop. The lawyer looke into his eyes and in a second he took Tommy's hand and dragged him to the nearest window what had street view. There was someone on the other side of the street, avoided in Park's bushes the man had a camera and he was taking photos of Tommy's house. Tommy stormed into his office and took his shotgun but then, he realizes he had to be clever. Tommy left his shotgun in Ken's arms and stormed out of the house, with Ken shouting behind him. He was avoiding behind the fence. He watched the green hat man who paid a close look at his house. Then before some minutes he got out his cellphone and called someone. Tommy could not hear what they were talking about but he didn't cared. The man jumped the fence and run into the other direction, Tommy followed him silent as a whisper, he bought a cap from a seller who handmade them, to cover hie face. The man called someone and closed quickly. The man entered in a gang, Tommy followed him. The smell of pee and alcohol was so persistent it almost made Tommy want to blew out.

"I learned that the richest man in Vice is called Tommy Vercetti." He said in his phone. "He owns the city and if you want to extend your buissines here you need to be friends with him, or..." "Sorry boss I was just saing what I'll do if I was in your place. Sorry. No I don't want to sleep with the firsh." The man said soft and looked behind. "I must hand up I fell I am followed. No I am not a pussy!" Tommy aproched the man who was sear hin into his pokets, being happy that he is not paying attention Tommy his him in the back with a bottle. The man screamed and fell on the ground. Tommy hit him with his fists and hit his head to the cement 'till he killed him. Tommy was breathing fast as he checked his pulse, he was dead. Tommy took his phone and got out of the gand back to his house to investigate this mess. As walked all the scenarios filled his mind, were other gangs going to establish into Vice City? That was the biggest question. He was not going to greet them with his opened arms, he was going to eliminate all the mobs who were trying to steal his city from him.

.

Jake walked down the depressing backstreets of Vice. He heard a beating so he rushed to see what was going on. Unfortunatelly the men finished and they run off to not be caught by the police. Scared, Jake walked in that direction his heart pomped like a wild beast on his chest. He fell in his knees and realized this was the beggar who warned him about Vice City and this new path. Jake laied there cold and motionless. His mind was incapable of helping him, he started breathing faster and sweating he took out his phone and dialled 911.

"It's an emergency...s...someone was stabbed by some thugs. He's bleeding." Jake said quickly as he kept the man tight in his arms.

"Yeah, give me your coordinates." A woman said bored to death with a touch of arrogance.

"I am on the Harrison Hotel. Please come fast."

"What social statut does this person have?" The woman said bored as she drink a bit of some beverage.

"What?"

"Is he a homeless man or someone who can pay hospitalization?" She asked almost screamind at the lack of cooperation Jake gave her.

"Why are you asking this things?" Ken said and started crying. "Just co..."

" Why are you asking so many questions? Is so hard to say if he's homeless or not?"

"Yes he's...home...less." Jake admitted and cryed harder after he hang up the phone. He kept holding the man tight and covered him with his jaket even if the man stank, he was there alone hoping for the ambulance to come.

He praied and cryed he wanted everything to be allright. He, he cursed him for not being in time to save this man . Jake was shaking and crying like a little scared child, he didn't wanted to be like that, what was happening to him? Was the shock too strong for him?

Two hours and a half later the ambulance came, two bored doctors got out and studied the man. A police car stopped there and took Jake off the man.

"He's dead." The doctor said just by looking at him. He didn't took his pulse or gave him an oxigen mask he just said that and ate his sandwich.

"But..." Jake wanted to protest but the half asleept police officer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy, you need to come with me at the police station." He said with arrogance and looked with superiority at Jake.

"But first, man please let me make him a perfusion." The doctor came in Jake's direction and poked him with an needle put some cotton and sanitary alcohol and asked hik for money. Jake payed and left with the officer. The last thing he saw was the homeless man being put into the ambulance, he was ccovered with a cover and threw into the ambulance.


	7. Too tormented for peace

"Tommy, Tommy!" Ken said while he ate his bannana ice cream. He was filled with joy when he took a bite of the glorious desert of summer. Where he lived was endless summer. He loved that. He grimaced when he swallowed too much cold ice cream. "I think you should give something easier for Jake to do." He said dead serious with a look of concern on his face. Tommy rised his head from all the papers he was studying looking narrow at Ken.

"Why do you say that?" He said bored. All this contracts made him tired. He poured some white wine into his crystal glass, waiting for a coherent explanation from his old friend. "Well, he...He became distracted and very angry..." Ken said while he hit the desk with his fingers in an attempt to release stres. Tommy looked at him and turned again to study the contracts. "I am serious!" Ken insisted. "He is surelly stressed with exams and things like that." Tommy put an abrupt end to the discution. "But, I can make him drive Mercedes home again and put the sugar dealing to someone else." He said with a low tone of encouragement for his friend. Ken remained silent still eating icecream, something wasn't right, he knew it.

"Hell that papers are hard to understand." He said annoyed throwing the papers on the floor. "What? Aren't you happy?" Tommy said as he put away the papers. Ken's face looked worried, something was eating hism up.

"Yeah, but, I feel like something wrong is going on. i... I... You know what, let's drink. "

The phone started to ring, Tommy got up to answer dazed by the alcohol. "Yeah. Who's this? Ok Ken! Someone is asking for you." Tommy said while he handed the phone to his lawyer who entered into another world. " Yeah?" Ken said very nervous. "Who? Did he had a wife? Really? Oh my God that's great! I'll tell him. Congratulations and take good care of her!" Even if the phone was hang out Ken sat in his place, still shocked.

"Who was ?" Tommy asked pouring some more whine into the glasses.

"My sister in law." Ken said absent looking somewhere else. He played with his fingers on the deskside in an attempt to releive the stress. He sighed closing his eyes. "She sad my nephiew's wife gave birth to their daughter and I need to tell him." He was still in shock, he didn't knew what to say or how to react. This was a happy tidings but he had a bad feeling lurking within his heart.

,

Jake trembled like a wet dog. He was scared, his blood froze within his cursed veins. Everything was so wrong, so bloody horrible. He had to hide, he had to run away.

But his body wasn't moving, all he could do was to hear her breaths over and over and over 'till his end. Panick was just a simple word to describe all he felt eithin his troubled heart that smashed his chest.

Pain and suffering caused by the misery he let enter into his life.

"God save my soul... God hear me... God forghive me. I am ashamed for what I'v..." Then her scream smashed the panick that rose around him, freeing Jake from that nightmare(sleep paralysis). Jake jumped from the bed, trembling and crying, wishing this to be just a nightmare a bad dream. "God forghive my soul." He said still crying. The air was too less for his lungs to take, he was broken, it seemed that all the money he gained brought only destruction and madness into his life. Jake summoned all his courage and looked trembling into the bed there was no one, but he could swear he heard her breathing and her last scream before...

Jake took a deep breath and tryed to calm himself down, then, he took another one and another. Nothing seemed to work. Afraid he got up anguish pomping through his vains.

He was a disgrace for his father, mother, siblings, uncle, fiance, his unborn baby. He just went to the other side of the continent just to make money and offer a good and honest life to his family, it all turned into a disaster.

Jake looked into the mirror from the wall, he could not beleive that was him. His eyes were swollen and huge reflecting all unsleep nights he had from when he got in Vice City. His face became yellow and lifeless like he was a vegetable. His facial figure changed making him look sober and sad he was not like that last year.

All his hope disipated bit by bit, leaving just an empty shell in the wind.

It was so wrong, he had to refuse that misery bussines with this Tommy and be qn honest man. But, what place is in this world for honest men when this world is corrupted to the core? he said while he wiped his face with his shirt he wore last day. His face became so annoing Jake felt only anger and a huge urge to punch himself while he looked at his face.

He screamed and took the flower vase feom the little glass table, throwing it into the mirror. The broken glass fell screaming on ths woden floor. Jake had enough money to replace this cheap decor things. "GOD SAVE ME!" He screamed while he kneel into the shards of the mirror praying for forghiveness and salvation. The ar started to grew dim, Jake felt he was suffocating but it didn't matter he wished his death as quickly as possible. "GOD...FORGHIV... GOD HELP ME..." He shouted loud while he was loosing his mind his body became uncontrolable, he trembled like a dog. Jake left his head down, not dare to watch up. The blood from his palms started to color the light brown floor, giving him gosebumps. The panick rised again stronger then before. All this hot blood remembered him of her hot blood scattered on her chest, his knife. It was hot when it made contact with his hands thia twisted memory kept haunting him for a long time. Jake screamed and got up looking into his first house bought from his own money, he smashed the little table that reflected his face.

He prayed again louder hoping God will hear him and answer his desperate call, but there was only him praying for salvation, for mercy. No answer, no hope or clarity of the mind, he was broken inside and out. Jake looked at his bloody palms, he was going to end this in a way or another. He ran into the kitchen, beating fast, his palms hurt from all the shatteres they had within. He took a knide and looked at it, he placed it where his veins were. He could not do that, he wqs a caward. Crying he closed his eyes hoping for a salvation. He reviewed the crime scene into his mind.

A tall brown haired man took his sugar, he ran after him into the darkness of the night. He got in a gang, there was a woman too, he beat the shit out of her. Jake shouted for him and the man turned looking him in the eye. He had no remorse for what he had done. Jake started talking and swearing him, the man looked calm and threw his drugs on the wet pavement of the gang. Jake remembered he lost his mind and took his knife out but, he didn't stabed that man. He stabed the redhead who was shocked. The man used her as a defense, when Jake lost his attention and looked terrified at the woman, the asshole ran. Jake covered his mouth with his hands not daring to say something. The woman looked him in the eye scared, her eyes had tears formed within them. Jake was lost. Scared, the woman stepped back trying to escape but she lost her balance and fell on her face being stabbed by the knife.

The phone ring annoying Jake, but he decided to pay it no mind in the end.

As Jake lived again this traumatic experience he felt anger at himself. He cut his veins quickly, without looking, he just did it. A stalrange warmth embraced him, he felt the cut place burning and the rest of it very cold. He took a step back looking the celling. It really was the end, he, he kind of regretted it. His body started to ache, Jake looked the crimson blood that colored the floor. Jake felt no freedom or releif he felt he was drowning within his being with no chance of returning.


End file.
